


Tea and Scones

by FrankieCupcakes



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieCupcakes/pseuds/FrankieCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whouffle thing. It will probably make no sense at all.<br/>Read at your own risk of brain implosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Clara? Is that you?"  
The Doctor ran around the console looking for the thing. He couldn't remember what the thing was exactly, but he knew it was for her.  
"Doctor! Why is there a duck pond in here?"  
"I have a duck pond on board? Good I've felt the urge recently to start feeding ducks."  
"That could be a problem. There aren't actually any ducks in it."  
"Then why did you call it a duck pond? How do you know its a duck pond if it contains no ducks?"  
"Doesn't matter. Where are we going?"  
"I'm not entirely sure. I put the TARDIS on random. She'll hopefully pick somewhere nice."  
"What, like land of the duck ponds, where there are actual ducks?"  
Clara skipped up the steps towards the Doctor. He finally gave up looking, and hoped it would turn up later. Aha, there it is. It was a small shriveled leaf. He held it out to Clara.  
"She managed to save the leaf from Grandfather. Well I think she did."

Clara just stood there, staring at the leaf. It wasn't any old leaf. It was her past, her present, and possibly her future here on the TARDIS.  
"Where are we exactly?"  
"Umm... Somewhere in the Vortex between Akhaten and Earth. Why?"  
"Home feels too different at the moment. Were you serious about scones?"  
What scones? Oh yes, he'd promised her scones from the lake district. That meant a short hop to 1927.  
"One last trip before home then. 1927, here we come." One flick of a lever and several minutes of button bashing later, and they were in the lake district.  
"Looks like you got the right place, you might be off with the date though."

\------

Looking at the paper, Clara noticed that the date was 1930.  
"Hey! I was only three years off. You try flying an extra terrestrial ship with the navigation settings a bit off to a pin-pointed location, in an exact year. It takes years of practice and some people still don't get the hang of it, even then."  
Clara mumbled to herself "Looks like you are one of those people then."  
"I heard that. Can we just get scones already?"

Inside the little tea shop, Clara felt a bit out of place. The Doctor, being the Doctor, blended in as much as an alien in a purple coat and bow tie could. In an attempt to distract herself from staring too much as the Doctor ordered tea and scones, she noticed an advertisement on the wall. The ad read:  
'Futures told, using stars and planets.'  
The Doctor would find that funny. He'd be able to correct them about all the planets.

"Doctor? Do you want to come with me to see this fortune teller? Its all to do with planets."  
"Okay why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own brain imploded :3

"Um... Hello?" Clara called into the room.  
"Hello. Are you here for me to tell your futures?"  
"Only if you wouldn't mind."  
"Of course come in."   
A body came in conjunction with the voice, to stand in the doorway and usher them in. The lady was quite young and tall, with dark wavy hair flowing down her back. She was dressed in the simple clothes of the people in this area.  
"Are you coming in or not?"  
They walked in in silence.  
"Ok who wants to go first?" Clara looked at the Doctor, reading his answer from his eyes.  
The Doctor spoke "I will"

The woman looked at him, before closing her eyes. She held out her hand for his, before wrapping it within her palms. Her mind could usually skip through many things, towards the bits they were looking for. As she tried to look through his thoughts and memories, a mental block came up. As she looked forward in time, his memories became clearer, before reaching closer to the present. This man has lived many lives in many places. And in each one, his companion seemed to pop up. And in each one she died.

Across each of these memories, came a warning and a secret. Everytime she found a thought to do with the girl named Clara, the impossible girl, she read between the lines.  
"She's your impossible girl. Under your protection. You love her."  
As she voiced these words, she flicked her eyes towards this man's face.  
"You've thought this for a while. You were too scared to tell her."

Clara glanced at the Doctor. His whole face was scared and angry.  
"I'm sorry if we wasted your time. We have to leave now."  
Having paid the girl, Clara dragged the Doctor out of the shop and down the road, not stopping until they reached the TARDIS. Once they were inside, the Doctor dropped to the floor.

"What did she mean? Why am I impossible?"  
Receiving no response she shouted "WHO AM I?"

The TARDIS flinched at the shouting, which got the Doctor listening.  
"I'm sorry Clara. You shouldn't have heard that."  
"What did she mean though? Why do you need to protect me?"  
"You don't need to know."

"Why did she say you loved me? I know you miss the other one. I see it in your eyes."  
"Clara..."  
"Yes?"  
"Shush."

The Doctor leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
"You are not getting away with that! You had better give me a better reason, before I demand you take me home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love JawnyTheHobbit for betaing <3


	3. Where's the kitchen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where this is going, but its a lot of dialogue. And jammy dodgers :D

"Clara... I don't have a reason. You're my impossible girl. I don't know why you keep finding me again, or why you always die, but this time that won't happen. This time you have me."  
"Doctor... The only reason I agreed to come here with you is because you looked lonely, and it made me love you. You were like a stray puppy, that needed someone to look after it."  
"I'm sorry I made you give away your mother's ring. I could have given anything away, because there are memories associated with everything I have. But I'm selfish."  
"You're not selfish! You are kind and loving. You saw a little girl was scared, and you helped to save her and stop what was going to harm her, when no one else did. You saved me as well. And I never properly thanked you for it. So thank you Doctor."  
"Oh Clara... You will always surprise me with what you come out with."  
"Right now this heart to heart is making me hungry. We never really got round to eating those scones. So where's the kitchen? I'm in the mood for a souffle."  
"The kitchen. It will be somewhere around here... I think."

The Doctor walked off, turning what Clara had said over and over in his mind, finding it made no sense what so ever.  
"I think it's here Clara. Clara? Where are you?"  
"I'm here!" Cried a faint voice on the other side of the wall.  
"Well come in here."  
"I can't."  
"Why not? Just walk in here."  
"There isn't a door anymore. I told you she was giving me funny looks."  
"I'll come back and find you give me a minute." The Doctor looked into the kitchen and saw it wasn't actually a kitchen, but a room, filled with his memories, bits and peices of his past.  
"Actually this isn't the kitchen. I don't think its in here."  
"Well where could it be. You can't have misplaced a kitchen."  
"Well I have. Just go back to the console room. I'll bring Jammy Dodgers."  
"You really love Jammy Dodgers don't you?"  
"Yes! They are some of the best Earth foods. Although fish fingers and custard..."  
"That sounds nice... I'll see you in the control room."

Sighing Clara made her way through the maze the Doctor had got them into, to find herself back in the control room. After looking around, she thought about what the lady in the lake district had said. Hearing the Doctor walk in, she twisted round sharply, to see him with a packet of Jammy Dodgers, before collapsing to the floor.  
"Clara. I should take you home. It's getting late."  
"This is a time machine, it doesn't get late."  
"Well I'm tired."  
"Go to bed then."  
"I'm not five!"  
"Didn't say you were. Now go and sleep."  
"But I like it here with you."  
"You are tired go to bed."  
"Come with me?"  
"I'll tuck you in." She held out her hand to him. He took it, and she pulled him into a hug. She whispered in his ear.  
"You are so cute when you're sleepy-"  
"I'm not cute!"  
"-Yet argumentative. Let's put you to bed."


End file.
